Enter, Bliss Ninj!
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: When LeShawna goes to Japan in search of a gift for Harold, things get out of hand when Harold thinks otherwise. When he gets there, what's happened to the place he loves?


Synopsis: In the same timeline as "The Missing Piece," this story takes place after LeShawna's elimination in TDWT. When crashing in Germany, the bootylicious girl meets an immigrant who explains of a nasty plot in another country. Elsewhere, Harold believes that LeShawna has been taken by foreigners and sets off to save her. What will come of them? Read along &amp; enjoy! (Note: P.O.V Story)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

I was falling from the plane thanks to Ale-Dirtbag. Sure I had the parachute, but knowing Chris, I wasn't gonna work. My best chances would be in the snow. I closed my eyes and screamed, only to realize that I was getting whacked by tree branches and then unconscious because the back of my head slammed into the bark. Yeah. Losing in THIS season freakin' sucks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

Losing this season, given my calculations of the other competitors, really made me look like an idiot. But probably the worst factor about my "sacrifice" was that LeShawna would be alone just like on the island, but actually on teams. However, I know she can win this. There's that something in my heart that tells me. I was going to help Geoff set-up for the next Aftermath show, until I heard a knock at the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

When I woke up from that crash, I had no clue where I was now. As I opened my eyes, I saw a girl who seemed to be like other Germans. She reached her hand out and said, "Oh! Thank goodness you're alright! Pachi found you and we had to return the favor." "Hm? What favor? All I did was crash," I responded. She then explained to me, "Actually, your landing revealed to where some thieves hid Pachi's favorite nuts. Anyways, my name's Anya and I'm an immigrant from America. This is Pachi. She's very thankful for your deed." I was able to take in what she was saying and Pachi looked kinda cute. So, I decided to explain myself. "Name's LeShawna. Nice to meet you, Anya. Anyways, I was hoping if you could help me out with something. I have a good friend who crash landed in Japan and I was wondering if you know where the closest airport was."

But then, Anya then responded, "Japan? As in Tokyo, Japan?" I nodded my head. She made it look like she'd never been there before. But that quickly changed when the pulled out a photo and stated, "While you're over there, I hope you're well prepared." "What do you mean? I have my booty to protect me." ... That came out much better in my head... Or to Harold... Thankfully, Anya didn't feel awkward at all and then she told me something that made me more wary.

"This might require a backstory. During the creation of Pokemon's 3rd generation, there were some who were very displeased and came to Tokyo to stop the future generations. They decided to tackle Nintendo first because they feel that they're the ones responsible. Be on the lookout for the Genwunners, or the 1st Troops." Then, a thought came to me. If I go to Japan, I could get Harold an autographed Pokemon game as a present. I know we weren't together, but I wanted to show tadpole my affection. So, I told her I was in. She then took me to a special "shortcut."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

The knock at the door revealed to be Bridgette, with her tongue got stuck to another pole. Normally, I would use certain scenarios I observed as "come-ons" towards LeShawna. But this a serious note! There was no time for a sick and smart mind. I proceeded to ask my former team mate, "Gosh, Bridgette. What happened to you?" I couldn't really make out what she said, but it sounded like, " Harold. This was Blainely's idea. I don't know what she sees against me. Please help me! I can't let Geoff see me!" I decided to help the co-host out and said, "Don't worry. I know all the tactics to unsticking a tongue. I got practice from the bullies at school and Frozen Steve's Winter Camp." She rolled her eyes, giving me the sign that maybe that wasn't the most assuring thing to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

This so-called "shortcut" was actually an ice bridge with snowmen among the rails. To be completely honest, I felt something I couldn't even describe with regular words. I mean, the candy cane-like rails, the softly covered snow, and even the snowmen looked like the cutest little sugar spheres, with their clothing. It was almost like a winter fairytale... ! Snap out of it, Shawnie! You're 16, not 2! Anyways, Anya then said, "My family first started this bridge a long time ago. I accomplished the goal to complete it if I ever moved back to my parents' birth place. And now, with the yodeling snowmen, anyone who walks across with a grand heart will have an amazing future. Good luck, LeShawna!" Hm. Maybe Anya can be my new pen pal and- Wait. Yodeling snowmen?! Then one of the snowmen told me, "Hi! As you heard, we yodel. However, if you sing a graceful tune, then we'll have memories of you, just like you beauty." I agreed, but I began to blush because I was happy to hear that there were others who saw Harold's philosophy towards me in a good way. So, in terms of going to a video game central for a gamer boy, I knew what to sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

All of the methods I could've think of were sadly unable to fix Bridgette's pole problem. From hot water to yo-yo skills, nothing was going to get her tongue off... Gosh, that came off way too wrong. Anyways, we had to do the only method we didn't try: pulling hard. Bridgette was in pain, but that wouldn't stop her from removing her taste buds to the pole. I was pulling myself towards the door, when I heard Geoff talking on the phone. "What? What do you mean LeShawna's not in Germany? I'm sorry, Tokyo? And what are these 1st Troops that the blogs always talk about?" Then, I remembered. The 1st Troops were Genwunners who wanted to take Pokemon down bec-! Wait! WHAT?! "LeShawna's kidnapped!?" As I said that, I actually removed Bridgette's tongue off the pole, but I didn't care about that! I had to rescue Mi'lady!

I then gathered my stuff that allowed for me to use my mad skills and stated, " Hang on, LeShawna! I'll save you, like Link would for Zelda!" "But Harold, you can't leave! It's against the Aftermath rules to exit when you're eliminated," Bridgette responded. I didn't want to disrespect her, because she was like a mother figure, but I used a smoke bomb and made my escape. I HAD to save the girl that I loved!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

[Song: Snow Problem. Background music: Super Mario 3D World Snowball Park]

(Snowmen yodel in synch with the background music)  
Hey, there. I'm off again from this cruddy show  
And now, I'm bundled up with someplace to go  
Oh, hark my Harold angel! I shall find you a great gift  
The 1st troops may loose this fight to combat that's powerfully swift  
I know that I'm takin' this to a very spiritual and adventurous degree  
But I know that can succeed! Leave it up to me!  
Alright! I've made to Tokyo with a epic chance  
And now, I'll kill some time by getting down and DANCE!  
I stopped singing and decided to preform a victory dance. The snowmen, however, stopped yodeling and began to nosebleed because of the dancing. But the blood is actually water. I notices this and responded, "Really? Starin? And nose bleeding or whatever it's called for snowmen, no less?" (Song ends.) They soon left with cheeky smiles and very happy yodels. Sometimes I wonder if Harold's the worst case of people looking at me... I'll be it that he's both a nerd and a pervert at times. But he's cute for it... Did I just say that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

In order to reach my destination, I went to the Aftermath rooftop for ideas. As it figures, I needed a method for flying to Tokyo to save Choco-Hottie. Fortunately, all of those MacGyver episodes and Aerial Steve's Fight Transportations Camp came in handy for me to make my own hang glider. Or, as I wanted to call it, the Har-Glider... Note to self: come up with better puns. Anywho, I ran in the direction to Japan, lifted my feet off the ground, and I was prepared for liftoff. The fight was amazing. I mean, the wind in my face, the clouds just barely above me, and even the ground made me feel so satisfied. After I find LeShawna, I've got to take her hang gliding.

It was at least 45 minutes after I left the Aftermath stage and I still didn't know where exactly I was. I would've included a GPS, but that could've been at the risk of a good phone. But as I was flying, I saw another hang glider. I couldn't tell who was in it, but as I was looking at the being, I was attacked by the 1st Troops' sky army, The Fearow-Bots. However, I heard a weird sound, "Starly! Starly!" After a few painful Peck attacks, the robo-birds heard the sound and left me alone. However, when I noticed my glider was destroyed, I immediately started plummeting to my doom as I screamed, " WHY DIDN'T I GET A PARACHUTE INSTALLED?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

After the snowmen left, I remembered what game Harold really wanted: A japanese copy of Pokemon Heart Gold. Don't know why, but still. I searched through the giant town to find at least ONE Pokemon game in any of these stores. I then noticed a building that was called a Pokemon Center. As I was going to enter, I found lots of scarfs and a man who looked like he just saw a horror movie. "Excuse me. Do you have any 'Heart Gold' games? I want one for a close friend of mine," I told him. But he was so panicked by the 1st Troops that he shoved the game in my cleavage and responded with stress, "Take it! It's on the house! SAVE YOURSELF!" Gheez! I didn't know it was that bad! Anyways, I looked at the game cover and it looked amazing. But there was no time to loose! All I need left is to get an autograph from one of the head Nintendo creators. But how was I gonna get in?

And then, I heard a whisper, "Psst. Over here." I came up to find a teen girl who was dressed like an Eevee. She said, "I'm actually a rebellion. They kicked out all Eevee-themed soldiers because of the other Eevee-lutions. It's really painful, but I've learned to snag other abilities from the others. What would you like from Eeveelyn's Power Shop?" There were so many options that I could choose from, but I knew which one to use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

All that remembered was that I got knocked out by my fall. But when I woke up, I saw a face of a Kimono girl. "Oh. What a relief. My sisters and I were worried about you. We saw you land in the fountain." As I opened my eyes, I checked to see who saved me. It was THE Kimono Sisters! Naoko, Zuki, Miki, Sayo, and Kumi were also preferred to as The Eevee Sisters due to their strong knowledge about all things Eevee. I bowed my head as I said, "It's a great honor to meet you... No, seriously. My mom loves you guys!" ... Maybe I should've saved that for last. Anyhow, I explained my reasons for being here towards the authentic women. Naoko, the beholder of Espeon and leader, then said, "Thank you. We've decided to close the dojo for the moment of the 1st Troops. However, there is a guest in the other room. She might be able to help you." And so, I decided to see the visitor.

I went to the guest room to see the girl they mentioned. She was spotting some glasses with a ponytail, a shirt with a heart, shorts, and a Marill headband. But as I was about to greet her, she looked surprised as she then said with excitement, "Harold? As in THE Harold?! OM Diggity G! I'm such a HUGE fan of you and LeShawna!" She proceeded to go from hug to tight squeeze. Gosh, was I really that popular outside of Drama Brothers? Oh, well. I like it. "! Sorry! I'm just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy to meet you in person! Anyways, my name's Rebekah. I'm a Pokemon fan AND a Total Drama fan with Asperger's Syndrome." That's what made me surprised. I never really had any person openly admit something without any worries, let alone, autism. I then told Rebekah my reasons for being here and then she said, "Oh. I totally know how it feels. I mainly came here to prove to my big brother that being a Genwunner for life is a BAD move because I know he likes Johto, but he just doesn't wanna admit it. Oh! I just remembered! I have a special ability that I've mastered after I watched the first season of Total Drama! I'll show you!" She began to spin and suddenly turned into a sparking ball of light. And then, I was shocked to see what ability she had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

My purchase of choice was a Mew Doll. From what I've heard from the geeks back home, it could perfectly turn into anything, which is why they considered the little guy to the Holy Poke-Grail. So, I snuggled by body to the toy as much as I could. And then, I saw a mirror image of myself, except for the tail on the booty. When it tried to talk, it started with a little, "Mew." Soon after, it had that same ghetto swag I had. When one of the Turtle Troopers, as I called them, noticed "me," he said, "Hey! It's a Mew girl! We need her for all power! Get her!" The Mew then managed to go at a great speed. However, she was slowed down by some String Shot. Thankfully, I had enough time to knock out one for the troops, hid in the shell, and spun my way into the Nintendo building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

The ball of light turned into a guy that I knew I saw before. Reddish-orange hair, glasses, facial hair, really skinny, blue shirt, and even a voice that sounded like Nicolas Cage. Where have I-! Wait a minute! That's me! ... Did I really just call myself Nicolas Cage? "Ta-da! What do you think? I'm you," Rebekah said posing as me. I was stunned and responded with, "Gosh. Do I really look like that? I look amazing. How did you do it?" "I watch the series enough times to recognize the appearances of you and the other competitors. Along with-"

Just before the look alike finished her sentence, we heard a familiar voice that shouted, "HELP ME!" We took a look out the window to find LeShawna being taken! I took a breather by my inhaler and said with a ticked off tone, "They took her just because of her Mew headband? Idiots!" Rebekah placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Use your anger to take them out. I also have a small token for meeting you for the 1st time." It was a small box with an X-shaped Unown emblemed. "It's a puzzle inside. The thing is that you can't tell LeShawna until you're ready," she explained. I then took the box, hugged her in her "regular" form, and waved all of the girls goodbye. As I left, I heard Rebekah say, "Good luck, Harold!" I entered the building though the back, but I was caught by Magne-Guards. By the looks of things, I was gonna need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

As I put my bootylicious figure into the shell, I saw that the other troops were going back inside to question "me." Anyways, I gained some speed, hid myself in the shell, and spun my way into Nintendo Headquarters. After I made it in, a guard that wore some sorta magnet costume spotted me and said, "FREEZE! Who are you and what's your job?" I decided to use a voice that matched Noah's bored tone with Gwen's tone and replied with, "I'm actually a science experiment that went horribly wrong. My name's NidoShawna." ... NidoShawna?! What was I thinking? "One of your troops was down for the count and put his shell on me," I said to finish. He looked at me and replied, "Hm... Well, since the Nidos are 'using earthquake,' I guess you're in. And, on behalf of our boss, he wants you to wear a pink outfit to represent Pink Island. Oh, how you were a great place for the Anime, even with a Marill involved." He was definitely loosing his mind, but I had to get that autograph, so I asked, "Where are the changings rooms at?" "Up the elevator, second floor, third door on your right. Can't miss it," was his response.

As I got dressed with my real clothes underneath, I began to think a "What if..." in my head. What if someone was going to save me? But as I thought, I heard a small conversation. "Hey. We need to be careful." "Why? We have a new recruit. NidoSarah, right?" "First, it's NidoShawna. And second, some redhead's fighting some of the troops." "That's a good point. We'll let the boss know. He's gonna love the geek." Harold's here, too? I HAD to think of something! I didn't wanna lie to him again, but this a matter of life and death. So, I looked back at the scarfs I got awhile back and I got an idea that made me realize I could've used this back in season 2.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

[Song: Pocket Mayhem. Music: Super Mario Land Birabuto Kingdom]

(Random beat-boxing in the background)

I'm on a quest, to save the one that I care about  
And save the epic world of Pokemon!  
I screwed up before, I'm highly aware of that  
However, this time, I gotta get it on!  
I will save you, my goddess LeShawna  
And, at the same time, stop PokeDrama!

At this rate, I'll stop whoever began this  
Because they have a whole lotta nerve  
And now that I'm their Safari Zone  
I know what to do 'cause I take time to observe  
Oh, poor Kanto, they have now been corrupt  
I gotta stop this! Before it erupts!

As I stopped the singing, I walked to the elevator to the top floor, with all I have defeated behind me. (Song ends)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

I used the powers of "NidoShawna" to enter the camera room, which was watched over by some chick with a giant flower on her head. She was asleep, so I took it as a chance to see where Harold was located. I saw him singing a song about his goals and I actually began to blush. How could I not? Sugar Baby could sing AND beat box! ... Distraction aside, I went to the Alaka-warp Zones and waited to come just in case he was in trouble. Since I had some free time, I found the way to where all of the head Nintendo workers were hiding.

I made my way inside, wearing my regular clothes. When they approached me, I told them why I was there as I held the game in my hand. After I was done, I got the game cover signed by a man named Shigeru Miyamoto, the head of Nintendo, himself. When I took a good look at the game, I knew that String Bean would be so happy. But then, I heard some sounds that came from the roof. I had to get there fast! Fortunately, , as I called him, gave me a free warp pipe that allowed me to get there quick enough. And so, I put on my new heroic disguise and went to help Harold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

When I made to the top floor, I saw LeShawna bundled up in some String Shot. I managed to dodge the Leer and Glare lasers using the skills from synchronized figure skating. I untangled my plus-sized beauty as I said, "LeShawna! I'm so glad you're okay! Let's get outta here!" But she gave me a seductive smile and replied, "I'm sorry, Harold. But your girlfriend is in another castle." At that very moment, she transformed to be a real Mew. "I almost flirted with a MEW!? Gosh! What was I thinking," was my response to what I just saw as the tiny legendary teleported away. I was just about to leave, but then the power went from electricity to candle lights. What was going on? I didn't know the answer, but then I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found in exchange of a fraud chance," the mysterious voice said. I wasn't gonna take anymore insults as I retorted with, "Look, buddy. I don't know who you are, but I'm not gonna let the awesome world of Pocket Monsters be destroyed by YOU! Show yourself!" The man behind all of this was spotting the ultimate outfit of a burnt up Charizard. He then said, "I am Char-Master! I wasn't going to let ANYBODY get in the way of damaging Kanto's pride and beauty!" The minute he said that, I lost it. " Pride? Beauty? It had it BEFORE you and your army pretty much corrupted the generation up to BROKEN! GOSH!" The problem was that I didn't think before I said that. His way of countering was, "Well. If that's the way it's going to be, then I guess I have no other choice." I was then paralyzed by Vile-Shrewd's Stun Spore attack and surrounded by clones of all 150 Pokemon, excluding the Eeveelutions and Mew. At that moment, I closed my eyes because I knew I was screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

I saw Harold being crowded by the troops. This was my fault, but I had to make it up to him. With both factors a complete secret just like another that I don't wanna bring up. Anyhow, I suited up for my big chance at a rescue. I decided to use a Mud Bomb that came with the NidoShawna outfit on the candles. I then came in the building all bundled in scarfs like a mummy... Did I just call myself that? Anywho, I beat the living daylights outta ALL of the troops and as I did, I flung them right on top of each other. Their leader decided to try and trap me with a Fire Spin, but it backfired when I spun with an Aqua Spin. I then grabbed their leader by the extinguished tail, began to spin him around, and tossed him into the other troops. I then found the light switch to check if tadpole was alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

I didn't know what happened, but when I opened my eyes, I saw a figure that's never blended into my eye pallette. Whoever it was had scarfs wrapped around like a Roserade in later Pokemon season, a hair in a bun, and a tanooki tail. I then sputtered out, "W-w-who are you?" Instead of a vocal response, the rescuer used a Spy-ther's blades to mark "Bliss Ninj" on the wall. "Bliss Ninj? Well, my name's Harold and I'm in need of help. LeShawna, a close friend of mine, has gone missing and I was wondering if we should team up to find her," I said as I fixed my glasses. However, she then flipped to a top corner, pushed herself off of it, and exited the room. But I needed all the help I could get! I then followed her route as I shouted, "Wait!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna's P.O.V

My custom hero was known as Bliss Ninj. I knew Harold said he was scared of ninjas, but there could be certain exceptions. I made my way to the bathroom and used the scarfs as wrapping supplies for the autographed present. I then swapped back on my NidoShawna outfit and changed my voice. As I walked out, Harold hugged me the minute he saw me and said, "Oh, LeShawna! You're alright! It was crazy and-"

But before he could finish, the leader of the 1st Troops came out and said, "Oh, you poor soul. She works for us. We put NidoShawna in our front running. And she's not even bruised." When I heard this, I was ready to take off the stupid costume and smack this dude. But then, I looked at Harold and saw that he was beginning to cry as he said, "No! LeShawna! What have they done to you?! I'm sorry! Why didn't I save you sooner?!" At that moment, enough was enough! I took off the outfit, threw the Poison Needle at Mr. "I'm Such a Smart Arse Towards Pokemon," and stated, "Nope! It's LeShawna 'cause she's back in town!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold's P.O.V

When I saw LeShawna reveal herself and defeat Char-Master, I immediately began to bow and say, " I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" I knew I was exaggerating, but you try to find someone who could beat a totalitarianism leader with those skills! She then smiled at me, hugged me, and said, "You are worthy, sugar. I found a Mew that copied my image, they took both of us separately, and I pretended to be one of them in order to stop them. I'm sorry if I scared you back there." She then gave me a quick peck on the cheek, which made me blush a bit. "Oh, boo-yah." She giggled at my reaction as she carried me to an airport to get us back to the Aftermath Studio. Maybe this was a good day, after all.


End file.
